A New Location
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: Naruto is close to death, he thinks of Sakura at the last moment. What will happen. Someone gave me a name for the title, thanks to her. I suck at summeries because I dont know where this is going. LOL and ways I hope you like it. Two-shot.


So this is going to be a two shot, Im not really good with doing Sakura and Naruto Pairings but I tried my best. I love the pairing and had this for months on my computer. I dont care if you like the pairing, I dont care if you flame me. I will be updating soon, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

* * *

" Sakura," he whispered, as he looked into the dark, grey cloudy sky. His ocean eye's were full of water that continued to overflow as they leaked down his now pale face. His body was ridged, just as he lied there, unable to move. He was motionless, knowing that he was paralyzed, and that the suffering was excruciating, he cringed feeling the pain from the lost of chakra.

The golden lock man just laid there thinking about a certain women as death was near. He wonders if that women that was held deep in his heart was thinking about him at that moment.

He turns his head and finds the motionless body of his so called brother, and frowns. If she knew about his doing, if she knew what he did then she would be the one broken. She would be at the already fallen body of their comrade, and teammate. She would proclaim her love for him as she did before and beg him to return. Tears nearly formed in his eye's assure of himself of what would have been possible if she knew. But he was just glad that it was over, he was going to rest soon, he was going to be in a wonderful place, where he didn't have to suffer, especially where he knew he wasn't needed.

He stared up onto the midnight sky, wondering what his love was doing that very moment. He closed his eye's memorizing her for the last moment. Her long silky strawberry hair that cascaded down her back, and landed just above her waist. The smile she showered him every day when they had lunch together, or when they were close to one another. The smell of her scent that lingered of her body, when ever she was close to him. The soft texture of her skin when ever she held his hand in a friendly gesture. Her beautiful soft, emerald gems that showed every emotion she felt.

He loved everything about her, her perfection, and flaws. The way she became his friend, and then later he it blossomed to love. It was never lust, but the feeling of warm emotions that surrounded ones heart as they thought of the person they held close to them. She was always in his mind, she was the one he wanted to be with, but he only knew that it was a dream. He opened his eye's as his surrounding was blurry from the lost of blood. He squinted his eye's as he thought he seen the color of pink, but let it slipped knowing that it was impossible.

A young women ran as fast as her feet could carry her, as she jumped from one branch to another, she continued to wonder at that very moment where he was.

_She stood in the Hokage's office, as she watched as her teacher ruffled through some paper's. Tsunade stood up slowly, then within one second she tossed all of the paper's off the desk. The strawberry haired girl stepped back a few inches, a little surprised at her teacher's reaction. As she watched her blond elder raising her head, she seen the tears that leaked out, as she faced her with a sadness in her amber eye's, her sympathy. Which Sakura did not like one bit, she watched as her sensei ran a hand through her blond hair, as she stared into her eye's. " Sakura, I don't know how to say this but he went after him."_

_With that said Sakura nearly fell to her knee's, her breathing stopped as she registered what she was just told, her team mate, her best friend, and secret love, as he just ran into a suicide mission, but it wasn't a mission that the hokage gave him, no it was one of his owns, and a promise. Sakura jumped to her feet, as she ran out of the Hokage tower, not even hearing the yelling of her sensei, as she dipped into the dark cloudy night. _

She didn't know where she was going but she was positive that she knew his location. She remembered him telling her of a certain place that he was going to visit one day, a place where he said it would possible be his end. She shook her head as tears began to form, but she suppressed them as she continued to where she was going. After he would say that he would always say that he was playing, that it was just a random joke, then he would go quiet and change the subject. Yes she remembered it, he just told her almost two weeks ago.

" _Sakura-chan, I found this new location, it's a wondrous place, filled with nothing but endless flowers, ever green soft grass. The aroma of scented roses, combined with lavender, fresh air, and peace." _

_She just stared at him curious as he sat beside her well staring a head, day dreaming about the current scene that he was describing. _

" _The sky is as crystal blue, clear with no signs of clouds that would hide the bright lights that shown from the burning sun. Colors of red, white, purple, and orange could be seen across the pleasant field. It was comforting, relaxed, and happy." He turned to her, " Soon I'll be going back, for sure." His eyes twinkled with light as he described a place in which she wished it really did._

_She smacked him across the arm playfully but hard, " Not with out me, Naruto," she rolled his name off of her tongue loving the way it sound. _

_Then his eye's grew seriously, " You can't Sakura-chan," then his lip twitched, " Your needed." _

_After that they dropped the subject, she knew he was acting a little strange, but then again he was always strange in her eye's, that's what she loved about him. _

Her eye's were burning with tears that were ready to fall, as she passed like a blur through the green leafs, and brown tree's, she slowed down, as she smelt the scent of death. She gulped as she jumped to the ground, as her eye's focused on what was up a head, she seen dark liquid. She ran the rest of the way, as she came to a field, then there ahead were two fallen bodies. Laying emotionless on the cold, hard ground, she wasn't able to tell who they were, since they were quiet bit aways.

A dread feeling sent shivers down her spine, more tears began to come, as she ran all the way towards a certain person that held yellow sun hair, she feel to her knees, as she gasped.


End file.
